I Should Go
by SchizoPineapple
Summary: Damon and Elena have been searching for Stefan all summer. But Elena is sick of worrying all day, she just wants a normal evening with Damon. Only Damon decides to be the noble man the one time Elena doesn't want him to be.


_Disclaimers_: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. If I would then Damon and Elena would be living on a deserted island where they could have their wicked ways with each other.

_Summary_: Damon and Elena have been searching for Stefan all summer. But Elena is sick of worrying all day. She just wants a normal evening with Damon. Based on the amazing song by Levi Kreis. (Yes, the song they played when Damon almost died.)

I finally finished my first fanfic and decided to post it. How awesome is that? Well, without further wasting your time. Enjoy..

* * *

><p><em>I should go<em>  
><em>Before my will get any weaker<em>  
><em>And my eyes begin to linger<em>  
><em>Longer than they should<em>

Damon sat on the couch of the Boarding House when Elena walked in. He was drinking his usual bourbon while trying to find information about hybrids in one of Isobel's books. "Elena.." he smiled shortly before taking a sip from his drink. "Any luck with those?" she asked, knowing he was digging up information. "Same as the other ones, absolutely nada." Damon said as he closed the book in frustration. He stood up and laid the thick bundle of papers on the desk where others were stacked. He plopped back on the couch and swirled around his half-filled glass of alcohol.

Elena looked over at him and walked towards the couch, sitting almost next to him. He could feel her warmth radiate against the skin of his arm. Elena grabbed to remote from the table and started zapping through the channels of the big plasma screen that was in front of them. He watched her from the corner of his eye when she started laughing at the flat screen. "Damon, watch this, it's fun!" she said as she continued laughing. Elena was desperate for Damon to just relax a little, he'd been too occupied with finding his little brother and Elena's boyfriend, ex-boyfriend. She didn't really know where she and Stefan stood anymore. Damon looked at her and couldn't do anything else but smile when he saw her laugh. "You know Elena, you should laugh more often. It looks good on you." he said to her. "You should take your own advice." she told him, smiling wide. She scooted closer to him and they both laughed the moment they started watching the show, but he enjoyed watching Elena a lot more.

Damon didn't remember how Elena got in this position, but he didn't mind. Elena was lying with her head on Damon's chest and her fingers clung onto his black shirt. The comedy they had been watching was almost over and Elena sat up in her normal position. "Told you it was a fun movie." she said to him when a black screen showed and the credits started rolling down. "I had more fun watching you have fun." he smiled at her. Elena rolled her eyes, but with a smirk on her face.

Elena looked into Damon's eyes when suddenly his face changed into serious mode. "What's wrong Damon?" she asked with a distressed tone. He half smiled at her. "Nothing, I just..." he hesitated, not being sure if this would be the moment."... I want to apologize." Finally came out of his mouth. "Apologize for what, Damon?" Elena asked slightly confused. "For everything I have done to hurt you." Damon's ocean blue eyes stared right into Elena's brown ones so she knew he meant every word. "And I know I can't apologize and make everything right. I just wanted you to know that I am truly sorry." Elena smiled shortly as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I forgive you, Damon." He smiled hesitantly at her, not sure what to say.

Damon and Elena's gazes locked after their emotional conversation. Damon scraped his throat and changed the subject. "So, do want to watch another movie or do you want to me to bring you home?" He asked her courtly. He even smiled, he wanted Elena to go home or else he didn't know what he might do. He tried to keep himself under control but her smile, her eyes, her voice. Everything was pushing his control over the edge. Every fiber in his being told him to just kiss the girl he had wanted for so long. To just take what he wanted, he used to anyway.

Until he met her, the chocolate brown haired girl with the beautiful brown doe eyes who was sitting next to him. She reached out to parts of him that he had fought so hard to keep buried his humanity. When he was with her nothing mattered than just being himself. He could do this, because she understood him. She understood him better than he understood himself and that scared him a little sometimes. But while Elena understood him so well, he knew her thoughts. He wasn't a psychic, he just knew her. It frightened him sometimes to know all the places he shouldn't go.

Elena did some of her own thinking while Damon had his inner battle, her thoughts were slightly impure. She looked at the curves of his beautiful and handsome face. She smiled a little because he didn't seem to notice her starting at him. His eyebrows were lined in a frown and his perfect blue eyes seemed glued to the television. Elena knew better than that though, she could see that he was in deep thoughts. Elena continued her little study of Damon's face, neck and torso. She noticed he had a small scar in his neck and started licking her lips. Oh if she could just run her tongue over that scar of his without him noticing, that would be great. Suddenly she realized that she hadn't answered his question yet, not that Damon noticed it. So Elena decided to speak which made Damon snap out of his own world. "I think I want to watch another movie." Damon's head snapped up to look at Elena. He blinked a few times and his head has started hurting from all the thinking. "I think I better drive you home. It's getting pretty late." Damon decided while standing up. Checking his pockets for the keys of the blue Camaro he had been driving for decades now.

He stood next to the couch as he watched Elena's expression. He could have sworn he saw a flash of lust in her eyes when he looked at her again, but he told himself that he imagined it. Damon smiled a small smile as he looked from her beautiful brown doe eyes, which were looking up at him, to her full and very kissable lips. He started wondering if he could taste those soft lips just one more time. He tried to shake the thought away, but how could he if she kept looking at him with that smile he loved so could he walk away? But he had too, he was doing the right thing by walking away. She was his Stefan's girl, even though his little brother gone of the rail into the deep.

She was still Stefan's and he hated every second of it. But for once in his long life Damon Salvatore was taking the noble path. Elena looked up at him through hooded eyes before she stood up. "Yeah, that would probably be for the better." Damon stood really close to her right now. She didn't know he stood so close to her seat on the couch. Damon tried not to look at her clothes that hugged her curves like a second skin, but failed immediately. Their gazes locked again and the air surrounding them began to become so thick with sexual tension that you could cut through it with a knife. Elena's eyes dropped to his lips. She tasted those lips twice and yes she was counting and dammit she wanted to taste them again.

Her eyes darkened as she kept looking at his lips, she unconsciously licked her bottom lip that had become very dry all of the sudden. She looked up, into his ocean blue eyes again and before she could stop herself she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Damon's gently. They were soft like she remembered from their kiss when he almost died. They were just as unresponsive as well. Elena leaned back to see what was going on with him. His eyes were closed as he stood in front of her. She knew he was trying to regain his control because of his chest heaving rather quickly. It got her angry, no it got her furious. Why the hell was he trying to control himself? "What the fuck, Damon?" His eyes snapped wide open when she suddenly spoke, they were not their usual shade of ocean blue. No, they were dark like the sky at night. It made him look dangerous and like a predator, a very hungry predator. Elena couldn't help but get a little turned on because of the way he looked at her. He had a fire in him that Stefan didn't have. Well, he probably did but he suppressed it rather than let the animal show.

Damon never did that, she had seen his fire several times. Only his animal had worst possible timing, like when he came into her room after Katherine had turned him down and he killed Jeremy. She forgave him for that though and he apologized for it again this evening and it had made her heart swell. But right now she just wanted the animal in Damon, she wanted to see what he would do to her. How his sinful lips would ravish her body. She had been thinking like this for several weeks now, or months, she lost count honestly. Maybe the dreams really started after she had kissed him, the night Stefan left.

The thought of losing Damon had frightened her to the core. Since that night she saw him in a different light. How Elena had sometimes wished that he'd be in her room at night when she woke up all hot and bothered. At first she had dreamed of both Salvatore brothers, but even before Stefan left with Klaus he had already left her dreams. They only contained one man now, a certain blue eyed man with raven black hair and incredibly sexy looks. "What do you mean what the hell?" He practically yelled at her. He kept is body still, afraid that if he would make a move it wouldn't be a noble one.

Elena was seething because of his reaction to the kiss. Her chest started heaving rapidly and Damon couldn't help but let his eyes drop at the obvious places. "I kissed you, Damon!" she yelled back at him which made him look into her eyes again. "Yes, I noticed that, Elena. I was there." He replied dryly. He quickly put up his walls so she couldn't see that he was vulnerable. He wanted to get her home before he would lose his sense of reason and have his wicked way with her. But her reaction was one that he would never have expected. "You didn't kiss me back.." Elena said looking down, a small pout on her lips. She felt on the edge of crying but before she could, Damon had his index finger under her chin and slowly lifted her head up. Their eyes locked for the countless time that evening. The loved he held for her was readable in his eyes and it made Elena swallow nervously and drop her eyes to his lips.

The second time this evening she felt the hunger for his lips, so she kissed him again. But Damon's lips still weren't moving against hers. Dammit! Why weren't they moving? Damon grabbed Elena gently by her shoulders and pushed her from him. "Elena, we can't do this. Not now.." he tried to plead with her. Elena sighed, she knew the reason why he did this. "Damon, I would be lying if I said I didn't care about Stefan anymore, but..." she started before Damon finished her sentence. ".. he's gone, I know." Elena shook her head at Damon. "That's not what I wanted to say." she wrapped her hands around his and spoke again. "I stopped missing him, Damon. He's not in my dreams anymore, he hasn't been for a while." she finished.

It was Damon's turn to swallow now, he knew what she meant with her words. He knew it was him in her dreams, just like she had been in his since the first time he met her. She didn't have to say it, he could see it in her eyes. His eyes dropped to her lips and his eyes were filled with lust for her. He looked into her brown eyes again, asking for the green light. When she nodded lightly he lost all of his control and he leaned in to devour her lips. His hands were cupping Elena's small face as he sucked on her bottom lip gently. Elena's pink tongue came out to play and she slid her tongue over his lips. Her hands were placed on his waist, trying to get him closer to her body. Damon's sinful tongue slid over Elena's before he began exploring her mouth to the fullest.

Things started heating up quickly when Damon pushed Elena against the wall of the staircase. They were trying to move upstairs to his room, but they were too occupied to even think straight. Elena kissed Damon with full passion before she wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt his hard-on grind over her heated core. God, he was turning her on with that tongue of his. Needing a time out for some breath Elena broke the kiss. That didn't stop Damon from continuing though. His lips moved to her neck where he left a trail of wet kisses, towards her chest. One of Damon's hands slid under the top she was wearing. A moan escaped Elena's lips when she felt his hands fit perfectly around her breasts.

Somehow he had gotten under her bra without her noticing. It was probably because her mind was somewhere else. Or better yet, she was _throbbing_ somewhere else. Damon used his thumb and index finger to roll over her nipples. In response her nipples peaked and Damon sighed in satisfaction. He gave her other breast the same attention before getting rid of her top completely. Elena wasn't satisfied when she was the only one getting naked and tugged on his black V-neck. Damon helped her by taking off his shirt, once that was done he tossed it away and captured her lips again. He started working on her belt and Elena did the same to him. The situation made their arms tangle strangely but they were too turned on and too wrapped up in each other to care.

Elena blushed slightly when she saw Damon went commando, but she didn't turn away. His hard on stood up against his belly button proudly and Elena licked her lips when she thought about all of those things he could do with that enormous member of his. Her eyes were black with lust and Damon saw that Petrova fire in her that he saw in Katherine. Only it looked so much hotter on the woman in front of him, the woman that held his heart.

Elena's small but long fingers wrapped themselves around his throbbing shaft and she started pumping slowly. She leaned forward to finally run her tongue over the small scar in his neck. She picked up the pace of her hand when she heard small whimpers coming from Damon's lips. Whimpers turned into moans and before she knew it Damon had enough and ripped off her lacy lingerie. She was fully naked in front of him and he practically drooled when he took in the gorgeous and sexy curves of her body. Using his inhuman speed he took her upstairs and laid her down on his king-size bed. He hovered above her and looked into her big brown eyes. He smiled before placing a kiss on her lips. After the peck he moved his lips to her chest. Feasting on her breasts he let his tongue lap over her nipples. Sucking the peaked buds into his mouth, Elena let out a loud moan.

He heard her mumbling something about a great feeling. He moved his lips farther down her body, leaving a trail of heated kisses. Damon teased her by kissing her thighs, avoiding where she wanted him the most. He wanted to hear her beg and plead for his touch. As if Elena read his mind she said in an almost begging voice. "Damon, please." He smirked against her skin as he heard what he wanted to hear.

Without any warning he began to lap viciously around her clit. Just before Elena came to a point of begging again, he sucked her clit into his mouth and she cried out in pleasure. Damon's thoughts were momentarily lost when Elena's heavenly juices hit his taste buds. He moaned against her clit, which vibrated through Elena's body. When the girl of Damon's wildest dreams moaned, his thoughts came back and so did the focus to make sure she would never be able to get back to Stefan. That she would never forget about Damon ever again.

Elena's fingers were tangled in Damon's inky hair and she pushed his face closer against her core. Damon inserted two fingers into her and started pumping in and out roughly which made Elena cry out loudly as she came closer to her climax. He pushed her over the edge when he sucked her clit into his mouth again while adding a third finger. Elena moan uncontrollably and her legs started trembling from the pleasure that took over her body. When she came down from her high Damon was hovering above her again.

They looked into each other's eyes and again Elena gave him a small nod in confirmation. He slowly entered her and filled her up perfectly. They both moaned at the feeling as Damon started rocking. It was intense and even though the words never been said, they were making love to each other. They both knew that they needed to talk about Stefan, but right now it was about them. It was about Damon and Elena. Damon started thrusting harder into Elena's core, because he knew she could take it. In response she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He pounded roughly into her and Elena's nails scraped the skin off his back as she held on for dear life.

She cried out in ecstasy and it sounded like music to Damon's ears. The raven haired Salvatore himself started growling when he felt he was nearing his climax. Elena felt her own orgasm start deep in her core and she spoke the most beautiful words to a vampire. "Bite me, Damon. Make me yours." she moaned. Affected by her words he started pounding deeper into her, he lifted her leg up and changed their angle before letting the demon inside him take over and pierce her delicate skin. He touched all the right spots inside of her. The thought of them fitting perfect together entered her mind while she reached oblivion when he drank from her.

Her walls clenched down on his member, which was now coated with her juices. The taste of her blood sent Damon over the edge right after her. He bit into his wrist and offered her his blood. She drank greedily from his wrist as they both rode out of their earth shattering orgasms. All wounds were healed except or the obvious one called Stefan, that was still in the back of both their minds. But that didn't matter, because Damon Salvatore finally got the girl and he knew she loved him back.

_The End_


End file.
